A thousand cherry blossoms
by Miss Mysterious with her story
Summary: Wajahnya, penampilannya, senyumannya, dan semua yang ada padanya adalah sebuah keindahan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Namun meskipun aku menyukainya, aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan ini. Karena dia adalah milik sahabatku yang berharga. Dan aku selalu berharap agar mereka bahagia. Namun kenapa perasaan ini begitu menyakitkan?


_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corp.**_

Vocaloid bukan punya saya, saya Cuma punya ceritanya XD

.

.

.

Chara : Hatsune Miku as Hoshine Miku

Kagamine Len as Kagamine Len

Kagamine Rin as Saitou Rin

_**A thousand cherry blossoms**_

**Chapter pertama**

Sore itu, saat di mana bunga-bunga sakura bagaikan hujan yang turun, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok bermata bagaikan laut yang dalam dengan rambut keemasannya yang indah. Dan pada saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Wajahnya, penampilannya, senyumannya, dan semua yang ada padanya adalah sebuah keindahan yang tidak bisa aku gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menunjukkan sosok aslinya adalah Saitou Rin, sahabatku dan kekasihnya. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya walau seujung jari saja. Meskipun terasa sakit, tapi aku hanya bisa menyimpan perasaanku dan berusaha membuang perasaan ini meskipun aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

Yang bisa aku lakukan setiap hari adalah mengagumi sosoknya dalam diam. Cukup hanya dengan melihat senyumannya dan melihatnya setiap hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena bagiku, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Asal bisa melihatnya bahagia, maka aku juga sama. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat melihatnya bersama Rin? Maafkan aku Rin, karena aku juga menyukainya meski seperti apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena hal ini.

Maaf Rin, karena meskipun itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku padanya. Semakin aku mencoba berusaha untuk melupakannya, maka perasaanku akan semakin kuat. Jadi Rin, biarkan perasaan ini mengalir bersama dengan aliran darah dalam nadiku. Dan aku berharap baik dia maupun kamu tidak ada yang tahu tentang perasaan ini.

* * *

"Miku. Hei, Miku! Masih ada di situ?!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Rin memanggilku, namun aku masih larut dalam lamunanku karena aku berpikir bahwa itu hanya imajinasiku. Sekali lagi suara itu terulang dan kali ini aku benar-benar tersadar bahwa itu memang Rin. Rin sudah mengamit kedua tanganku saat aku hendak menoleh ke arahnya dan aku mendapati bahwa kini ia jauh lebih cantik dari dua tahun yang lalu saat ia pindah ke Nagoya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bersekolah di sini.

"Hei, kapan kamu kembali dari Nagoya, eh? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanyaku sedikit sakartis.

"Ehm, seminggu yang lalu. Kamu marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu?" godanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku sangaaaat kesal dan rasanya aku ingin memukul seseorang!" ucapku pura-pura kesal.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya, membuat ia terlihat lebih imut dan rasanya aku ingin mencubit kedua pipinya seperti saat kami masih SMP.

"...ahahaha... jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin mencubitku seperti saat di SMP! Eh, kamu sudah kelas 3 sekarang?! Uhuuuhu... berarti kebersamaan kita sangat singkat, ya!" katanya dengan ekspresi lucu, membuatku semakin gemas.

"Ah, masih sekitar satu tahun, kan?"

"Jadi bagaimana aku akan memanggilmu? Miku-_senpai_?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dari dulu kamu memang _Kohai_-ku, bukan?!"

"...hffft... itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Ah, Miku masuk kelas apa? Kelas vocal? Miku pandai menyanyi, bukan?!"

"Aku masuk kelas reguler. Hei, dan jangan lupa panggil aku Mi-ku-_sen_-_pai_!" kataku dengan mengeja pada saat menyebut namaku.

"...uhh, itu menyebalkan! Hei, tahun kemarin kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke Nagoya saat ulang tahunku? Len bahkan rela mengumpulkan uang jajannya untuk pergi ke sana untuk merayakan ulang tahun kami!"

"... hei, tentu saja karena Len adalah pacarmu dan kebetulan hari ulang tahun kalian juga sama! Lagipula aku sudah kelas dua SMA, tahu! Aku tidak sebebas dulu! " kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya dan ia hanya tertawa sembari memegangi kepalanya di tempat aku menjitaknya.

Ya, Len. Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai, meskipun dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan aku memang sengaja tidak berkunjung ke sana karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan Len dan itu akan semakin membuat perasaanku menguat. Yah, yang aku katakan memang bukan seratus persen kebenaran, tapi itu benar. Selain kesibukan sebagai siswi kelas dua SMA, aku juga seorang komite kedisiplinan sekolah dan manager grup sepak bola. Dan semua itu cukup menyita waktuku.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan kabar Len?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan itu cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Eh, eh, apa maksudmu? Kalian kan pasangan kekasih! Masa tanya padaku, sih?!" jawabku dengan aksen aneh, gabungan rasa terkejut dan rasa bingung.

"Ah, sejak saat itu kami tidak berhubungan lagi," ucapnya lalu melemparkan pandangan ke langit musim semi.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Entah mengapa papa tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Dan setelah itu..."

Rin menggantungkan kata-katanya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata,"hujan sakura, eh? Novelmu?"

"...Uwaah... kamu masih mengingatnya? Itu..."

"Ya, tentu saja. Apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikannya hingga tamat?"

"Uuum... itu..."

Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata, Rin sudah berlari meninggalkanku di depan pintu gerbang lalu dalam sekejap ia menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa baru yang lain. Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu gerbang menatap pucuk-pucuk sakura yang bermekaran. Langit yang sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Len. Dan entah kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali. Aku menangkap sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin dan entah mengapa aku melihatnya dengan serius.

* * *

Rin dan aku berteman sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama karena selain rumah kami bersebelahan, sekolah kami juga sama. Yah, meskipun Rin dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Rin tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya. Ibu Rin meninggal saat ia masih kecil (begitu kata Rin). Mungkin karena kami sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu sehingga kami memiliki kedekatan emosi sehingga kami dekat layaknya adik dan kakak. Ibuku sendiri meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku berusia lima tahun. Aku tidak ingat detailnya, hanya potongan memori yang tercampur baur dengan berbagai hal.

Tapi Rin dan ayahnya pindah ke Nagoya saat kami SMP karena urusan pekerjaan. Saat itu Rin dan Len sedang menjalani hubungan sekitar empat bulan. Yah, empat bulan lamanya aku harus menahan rasa cemburu yang membuncah di dadaku. Namun, jika itu untuk kebahagiaan Rin, aku rela asalkan dia bahagia. Kepindahan Rin dan ayahnya sangat mendadak sehingga sempat membuatku _**shock**_. Itu karena aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri. Yah, aku anak tunggal dan terkadang aku berharap memiliki seorang adik. Jadi keberadaan Rin sangat berarti buatku.

Hanya saja, aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyukai orang yang juga disukai oleh Rin. Maaf Rin, perasaan ini bukanlah hal yang aku rencanakan. Kalau saja aku tahu akan jadi begini, aku pasti akan menolak menemanimu pada saat _hanami_ waktu itu. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf.

* * *

"Miku! Ups..."

Gadis bersurai hijau di hadapanku dengan semangat melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk melihat barisan calon siswa baru di sekolah. Sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahku, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tampaknya ia tengah mengambil gambar anak-anak kelas satu.

"Ah, Gumi, aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Eitss... tunggu sebentar. Hei..."

Gumi menahan lenganku sehingga mau tidak mau aku mengurungkan niatku dan hanya menurut saat ia menarikku ke sisinya. Dan saat aku bertanya ada apa, ia hanya menunjuk ke arah barisan siswa kelas satu sambil berkata,"lihat, cowok berambut pirang. Dia paling tampan di antara kelas satu lainnya."

"Eh, yang mana?"

"Yang itu! Pakai parka kuning!"

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Gumi dan jantungku seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Len. Dia benar-benar Len, bukan? Dia bersekolah di sini juga? Astaga! Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa tatapanku dan Len bertemu sekilas dan ia segera membuang muka dengan acuh. Aku masih terpaku, hingga suara Gumi melemparkanku pada kenyataan bahwa ini bukan sebuah khayalanku saja.

"Chuu... dia akan jadi targetku!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Gumi yang tengah memutar-mutar jari-jarinya di udara. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa marah saat Gumi mengatakan hal itu. Hei, dia pacar Rin!

... atau itu hanya untuk menutupi kemunafikanku? Untuk menutupi rasa cemburuku, sehingga aku berteriak begitu di dalam hati? Entahlah, rasanya ini rumit dan membuatku sakit kepala.

"...dia sudah punya pacar," ujarku kemudian dan rasa sakit menggerogoti dadaku.

"Eh? Kamu mengenalnya?"

Aku, entah mengapa menggeleng dan hanya berkata dengan pelan,"aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sama. Tersenyum lembut bagai malaikat, tapi aku tahu ada kesedihan di dalam senyumnya."

Benarkah aku berkata begitu? ya, aku mengatakannya tapi mataku tidak tertuju pada Len. Mataku kini fokus kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah serius dalam barisannya. Mata itu memang terlihat menatap lurus ke depan, namun aku tahu bahwa ia melamun. Apa ada masalah? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Len? Rin...

Seolah dia mendengar suaraku, ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Benarkah begitu Rin? Rin mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menunjukkan ibu jarinya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu berbisik pelan,"_ganbatte_!"

* * *

Hari itu terasa begitu panjang bagiku sehingga saat lonceng berbunyi aku segera melesat keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang nyaris seperti berlari. Hari ini ayah pulang terlambat karena ada urusan, sehingga urusan rumah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Ups... sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku ingin cepat. Yap, Rin. Hari ini dia janji ingin bermain ke rumahku, jadi... aku harus rapi-rapi dulu. Langkahku berubah menjadi lari saat aku melihat belokan di ujung koridor. Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku berbelok ke kanan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan. Dan keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Aku menabrak seseorang dengan keras saat menikung dan akhirnya terpental ke belakang.

"A... aduh..." Aku menyangga tubuhku yang terjengkang ke belakang dengan kedua tanganku, dan meringis saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

"...kakak tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang entah mengapa begitu familiar. Dan saat aku mendengar suara itu, aku merasa bahwa ada bagian ruang dalam hatiku yang dingin menghangat. Orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya padaku sehingga aku mengangkat wajahku. Dan pada saat itu tatapan kami bertemu. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku berdesir dan jantungku berdegup dengan berisik. Untuk sesaat, kesadaranku seolah terenggut oleh mata birunya yang menawan. Dia...

"Ah, Miku."

Mataku tidak berkedip walau hanya sedetik. Aku baru tersadar saat Len menarik lengan kananku untuk bangkit dan itu membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"A... te-terima kasih," ucapku canggung dan ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk.

Aku berusaha meredam suara degup jantungku yang berisik dan berharap agar wajahku tidak semerah tomat busuk.

"... umm..." Len menggumamkan hal itu berulang-ulang sementara matanya berkelana ke sana kemari, seolah berusaha mencari kata-kata di udara.

"..." aku juga berusaha mencari obrolan yang pas agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung seperti ini dan akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"...apa kabar?" tanya kami bersamaan dan itu menambah suasana di sekitar kami semakin aneh.

Untuk sesaat, kami saling menatap tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kabarku baik!" ucap kami bersamaan, dan itu membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Eeer... rasanya sedikit aneh, ya..." ujarnya kaku.

"A—aah... sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"...ooo..ohh ya."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa sadar lalu menunduk karena tidak kuasa bertatap muka dengannya. Ah, bagaimana ini? Dadaku terasa ingin meledak. _Kamisama_, semoga ia tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku!

Tiba-tiba saja dua orang cowok seusia Len berlari dengan cepat ke arah kami dan tanpa basa-basi segera merangkul Len dengan antusias.

"Hei, dasar! Kamu meninggalkan kami begitu saja?! Teganya!" ucap salah satu dari mereka memecah kecanggungan, lalu cowok itu menatap kearahku dengan tatapan anehnya dan itu membuatku tercekat dan gugup.

"Wah, wah, wah... pantas saja dia meninggalkan kita, Oliver. Lihat, dia bersama seorang gadis," sambung seorang lagi.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan muncul secara tiba-tiba begitu bisa, tidak sih?!" ucap Len dengan nada yang aneh.

Aku hendak segera meninggalkan tempat itu namun suara Rin dari kejauhan membuatku terpaksa mengurungkan niatku.

"Ah, kalian menyebalkan!"

Tanpa menunggu atau menoleh ke asal suara Rin, Len segera melangkah lebih dulu lalu kedua temannya menyusulnya. Hal itu membuatku terpaku.

"Hei-hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu marah?!"

"Aaah... tunggu kami, Len!"

"Kamu marah karena hal sepele seperti itu?"

Aku masih bisa menangkap percakapan mereka saat Rin menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku dapat melihat sorot terluka di dalam bola matanya yang indah, dan itu membuatku semakin tertusuk rasa bersalah.

"- Ah, ano..."

Aku menggaruk pipiku kikuk, bingung untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, begitu?!" tanyanya dengan nada riang, namun aku tahu bahwa ia terluka.

"...aahh... bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja!"

Untuk mengurangi rasa canggungku, aku berusaha menyuarakan pikiranku untuk membelokan percakapan ini.

"Ehm... yah, tapi aku ada urusan sebentar. Miku, apa kamu bisa menunggu di depan pintu gerbang?"

"Yah, aku akan menunggumu dan jangan lupa memanggilku Mi-ku-_senpai_!"

Dia tertawa renyah sehingga membuatku mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Aku mendorong bahunya pelan, lalu ia balas memukul bahuku lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu! Ingat, jangan tinggalkan aku!" ancamnya sebelum melangkah ke arah kiri, persis arah yang di tuju oleh Len tadi.

Aku hanya tertawa berusaha menutupi perasaanku yang entah kenapa terasa aneh. Setelah Rin menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskannya dengan enggan.

"Aku... baik-baik saja."

Bisikku lalu tersenyum masam. Setelah itu barulah aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu. di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak memperhatikan langkahku. Dan lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang. Secara reflek, aku membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak perlu!" respon orang tersebut kasar dengan suara anak laki-laki yang khas.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, sedikit terkejut dengan respon kasar tersebut. Dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, pemuda itu melangkah begitu saja. Aku sedikit kesal dengannya yang menyebalkan. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Setelah menghela nafas berat, aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

* * *

Hampir lima menit dan Rin belum juga muncul di hadapanku. Lihat saja. Saat ia muncul nanti, aku akan benar-benar memukul kepalanya karena sudah membuatku menunggu lama karena ini sudah hampir pukul lima sore.

"Ooi, lempar! Lempar! Hei, jangan terlalu jauh!"

"Satu, dua... satu, dua...!"

Suara anak-anak klub mendominasi atsmosfer sekolah. Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku, aku iseng untuk melihat latihan tim basket putri sekolah kami. Kebetulan Gumi juga bergabung dengan tim basket. Hm...

"Oi... Gumi! Oper!"

Saat pertama kali menapakkan kaki di pinggir lapangan basket, anak-anak grup basket tengah serius dengan bola berwarna oranye itu. Kulihat Gumi tengah serius mempertahankan bola dan berulang kali mendribel dan melakukan tipuan yang menakjubkan. Namun seorang anak berhasil mengambil bola dan kini melakukan lemparan dari garis tri point. Namun bola itu tidak berhasil masuk ke ring, dan menggelinding ke arahku hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Oi, Miku! Lemparkan padaku!" seru Gumi.

"Oi, aku mau main juga!"

Iseng, aku mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku benci dengan olahraga, tapi tidak apa kalau aku mencoba permainan ini, bukan? Kelihatannya Gumi dan teman-temannya sangat menikmatinya.

"Eh, serius? Miku benci olahraga, 'kan?!" respon Gumi menyebalkan.

"Meskipun begitu, tidak apa kalau aku mencobanya. Siapa tahu kelak aku bisa jadi pembasket yang hebat!" bualku untuk membalas Gumi.

"Hmm..."

Gumi berdehem dan kelihatannya tengah serius memikirkan kata-kataku. Dan itu membuatku ingin menampar mulutku yang bicara seenaknya. Gumi dan teman-temannya lantas berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Nampaknya tengah bermusyawarah. O,oi, aku hanya ingin mencoba, bukan berarti serius di klub ini!

"...ehem... oke... oke..."

Gumi nampak tengah mengarahkan teman-temannya dan beberapa kali melirik jahil padaku. Hal itu membuatku menyipitkan mata curiga. Mendadak perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Oke!" setelah berkata begitu dengan serentak, beberapa orang pemain lantas melangkah ke pinggir lapangan.

"Oii, Miku! Kamu di tim kami! Tim kami!" seru Zimi sembari melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Y...ya?!"

"Tim kami!" ulang Zimi.

Dan barulah aku memasuki lapangan bola basket tanpa mengganti seragam terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, yakin tidak mau ganti?" tanya Gumi.

"Ya... aku tidak akan lama, kok!"

Gumi hanya menggedikan bahunya lalu mulai mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi. Seorang gadis manis dengan semangat meniup peluit. Dan dalam sekejap aku terlibat bersama mereka untuk berebut bola. Dan harus aku akui bahwa permainan ini lumayan menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa menit yang aku lewatkan -atau mungkin jam-. Saat aku sadar, lapangan basket –yang kebetulan berada di luar ruangan—telah tersiram oleh warna oranye. Senja.

"Oi, teman-teman! Sudah dulu latihannya!" komando Gumi, dan secara spontan kami menghentikan permainan kami.

Dengan segera, aku menepikan diri ke pinggir lapangan dan segera menyambar sebotol air mineral yang diulurkan oleh Gumi. Gumi terus mendengus kesal dengan wajah yang tertekuk, sementara pandangannya fokus ke arah lain.

"Geez... menyebalkan! Siapa gadis itu?" geram Gumi lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

"Um, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ingat cowok murid baru yang tadi siang?"

"..Ung?" aku meneguk air mineral.

"Cowok berambut pirang tadi siang! Gadis itu siapa, sih? Ngotot sekali!" ucap Gumi sembari menunjuk ke pinggir lapangan ujung botol air mineralnya.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Gumi, dan aku terpaku mendapati pemandangan yang ganjil di hadapanku. Mereka, Rin dan Len nampak sedang berdebat sesuatu. Lalu sesaat kemudian Rin nampak menangis. Bulir-bulir airmatanya tampak berkilau tersiram cahaya senja. Aku lihat, Len hendak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi dingin dan dengan cepat pula Rin menahan lengannya. Keduanya kembali berdebat lalu tidak berapa lama kemudian, Len mengibaskan tangannya sehingga Rin tidak mampu menahannya. Setelah itu, aku lihat Len mengatakan sesuatu yang bagiku seperti kata "putus" dan meninggalkan Rin yang masih menangis tergugu.

"Nah, baru tahu sekarang!" ucap Gumi riang dan aku spontan memelototinya.

"Hei, hei, kamu kenapa, Miku? Jangan memelototiku begitu, dong!" ucap Gumi sedikit gentar.

"Maaf."

Tanpa memperdulikan Gumi, kakiku segera membawaku ke arah Rin yang tengah tergugu menatap kepergian Len. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan, seperti seorang anak kecil. Aah, ia masih tetap Rin yang sama. Saat menyeberangi lapangan basket, aku berpapasan dengan Oliver dan tatapan kami bersirobok sejenak. Ia tersenyum miring dengan sombong lalu berkata lirih. Namun aku tidak dapat menangkapnya karena kebisingan arena. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan ketika jarak kami semakin dekat aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Menanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi? Sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat. Menghiburnya? Dengan apa?

Saat jarak kami kurang lebih lima puluh senti, aku menghentikan langkah. Aku hanya bisa membisu saat menatap punggung Rin yang terguncang pelan. Aku ingin memanggilnya, namun entah kenapa itu terasa sakit di dadaku. Setelah menghela nafas, aku lalu kembali mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Aku menepuk punggungnya lembut dan ia berbalik. Dengan segera, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku dengan airmata yang semakin deras. Aku hanya meringis merasakan sebuah pukulan di dadaku. Dan aku membiarkannya untuk menangis sepuasnya di dadaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Menangislah jika kamu ingin menangis. Aku akan melindungimu," bisikku lembut di telinganya.

* * *

Pada akhirnya kami menghabiskan sisa waktu kami di taman terdekat dengan rumahku dan membiarkan Rin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Barulah setelah ia tenang, aku bergerak untuk membeli air mineral di kios terdekat.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyaku saat melihat ia melemparkan batu-batu kecil ke tengah kolam.

Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia menggerakkan kepalanya –mengangguk—dengan pelan. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng. Jadi yang benar yang mana?

"Hei, yang benar yang mana?!" seruku agak jengkel.

"Tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?! Hah, lelucon apa ini?"

Aku lalu duduk di samping kirinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Rasanya sama saja."

"Sama saja? Ah, sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengar hal yang sama." aku menatapnya jahil.

"Tidak lagi. Aku tahu apa yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Tidak lagi!"

"Ah, itu menyebalkan!"

Rin memukul bahuku pelan dengan wajah cemberut dan aku tertawa. Tertawa hambar yang aneh, dan semakin aneh saat aku melihat Rin juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. Tapi airmatanya kembali mengalir dan itu aneh.

"Apa... ada yang salah, Rin?" tanyaku hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

Rin terdiam sejenak dan melemparkan pandangannya pada bayangan di kolam sementara aku menatap langit. Malam sudah berangsur-angsur mendesak senja, sehingga warna oranye kini tenggelam dalam warna ungu gelap. Beberapa bintang mulai nampak di langit.

"Len..."

Tatapanku kembali pada Rin yang kini tengah memilin roknya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke langit lalu mengeluarkan nafas lelah.

"Dia... memutuskanku."

Aku merasa bahwa sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokanku sehingga terbatuk. Air mineral yang siap berpindah ke dalam tenggorokanku tersembur keluar, dan akhirnya membasahi Rin karena posisiku sekarang menghadapnya.

"Hei! Kamu sengaja?!"

"Ah, maaf-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapku meminta maaf.

"Tidak mau!" sahut Rin pura-pura kesal.

"Ayolah... akan aku berikan apa saja yang kamu mau asal kamu mau memaafkanku," rayuku.

"Benar? Apa saja yang aku mau?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Janji!"

Aku memperlihatkan jari kelingkingku, dan ia menyipitkan mata. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyambutnya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Kami saling mengaitkan janji kelingking kami dan tertawa bersama. Ah, senangnya! Tidak perduli seberapa besar rasa sukaku pada Len, namun aku rela memendamnya demi senyuman Rin. Ya, itu benar. Rin adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan aku rela melakukan apa pun demi dia meski aku harus terluka.

Memikirkan hal itu, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku. Ayo tersenyum, Miku. Ayo. Semua demi kebahagiaan Rin. Dan aku berhasil melakukannya meski airmataku kini telah berderai.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Dan aku merasa benar-benar menyesal telah berjanji pada Rin. Hampir pukul tujuh malam dan aku masih berada di sini bersama Rin yang terus menarikku ke sana kemari. Di tengah keramaian kota yang menyebalkan, aku dan Rin sudah berkali-kali menyeberang jalan dengan belanjaan yang lumayan banyak. Yah, aku memang tidak harus mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun karena Rin yang membayari semua ini. Dia memang anak orang kaya, sih. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang harus membawa seluruh belanjaan ini dan rasa pegal perlahan-lahan menyerangku dengan ganas. Sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam kami pulang, -atau tepatnya aku —dan aku baru dapat bernafas lega setelah tiba di rumahku. Rin dengan semangat memasuki kediamanku sembari terus berseru memanggil ayah. Ah, aku baru ingat jika hari ini ayah akan pulang terlambat –atau mungkin tidak pulang sama sekali mengingat profesi beliau. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa pekerjaan ayah.

Saat kami tiba, rumahku masih gelap tanpa cahaya. Sepertinya ayah tidak pulang lagi. Setelah menurunkan semua belanjaan di sofa ruang tamu, aku segera menyalakan lampu sehingga rumah itu kini terang-benderang. Segera setelah itu, Rin dengan semangat segera mengeluarkan belanjaannya.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Um... apa saja," sahutnya tanpa menoleh padaku dan sibuk dengan belanjaannya.

"Coklat panas?"

"Uum, boleh."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, aku segera bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan Rin coklat panas. Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih. Rasa khawatir terus menyeberangi perasaaku. Ah, dan aku lupa tidak membuat makan malam.

"Hei, Miku. Lihat-lihat!"

Saat aku baru saja kembali dari dapur, Rin sudah memperlihatkan sebuah dress berwarna oranye yang manis. Senyum Rin terus terkembang lebar di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Wah, cocok sekali untukmu," komentarku lalu meletakan dua cangkir berisi coklat panas di meja.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku juga punya hadiah untuk Miku."

Dengan semangat, Rin segera membuka sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru pudar yang lembut dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilau yang manis.

"Tehe... edisi terbatas!" ucap Rin manis.

"Eh, itukan mahal."

"Tidak apa-apa! Nah, sama!"

Sebuah gantungan yang manis berbentuk bintang keemasan berhiaskan untaian salju berwarna perak dan lonceng berbentuk lingkaran yang lucu. Rin juga menunjukan miliknya yang sama persis dengan yang aku pegang.

"Tinggal sepasang, sih. Nyaris saja ada yang mendahului. Kalau saja harganya tidak mahal, aku pasti kalah telak!" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Buuuuh... sombong!" godaku.

"Hei, ini memang benar, kok."

Ia lalu menggembungkan pipinya yang menggemaskan dan aku hanya tertawa. Lalu kemudian kami tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba saja perhatianku teralihkan pada sebuah bungkusan yang belum dibuka oleh Rin. Semua belanjaan sudah dibuka dan hanya itu yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Un, Rin. Itu... apa?" aku menunjuk bungkusan berwarna merah darah itu dengan daguku.

"Ah... itu..."

Tiba-tiba tawa Rin berhenti dan ia menjadi aneh. Ia nampak sungkan dengan pertanyaanku, namun aku terlalu penasaran sehingga tidak perduli dengan tatapan penuh keraguannya. Setelah itu, ruangan itu sunyi dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini.

"..."

". . ."

". . . "

Selama beberapa menit, tempat itu sunyi dan aku mulai gelisah. Rin menarik nafas dengan berat dan panjang, seolah-olah berusaha mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk menjawab. Setelah jeda cukup lama, akhirnya ia mulai berbicara juga.

"...Ung... aku..." jeda sejenak,"—akan.." ia kembali melanjutkan dengan ragu,"—menyatakan perasaanku..." kembali terjeda,"—perasaanku sekali lagi."

Ia membuang wajah ke samping dan itu membuatku tidak enak.

"Ah, _ano_... apa kamu mau bercerita tentang yang tadi?" tanyaku kikuk.

Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu. Airmatanya kembali keluar membasahi pipinya. Secara reflek aku mendekat untuk menghapus airmatanya dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Ia kembali menangis pilu.

"... ia memintaku putus beberapa hari setelah berkunjung ke rumahku. Tapi ia tidak mau memberitahuku apa alasannya. Dan setelah itu ia tidak menghubungiku lagi. Dan hari ini saat berjumpa denganku, ia tidak mau menyapaku. Bahkan menatapku saja tidak mau. Padahal selama ini... hiks..."

Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Itu... terasa sakit. Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Padahal dulu kami selalu bersama. Meski terasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua bersama, namun akan lebih menyakitkan lagi saat melihat Rin terluka. Rin, aku harus bagaimana? Perasaan ini harus aku apakan?

Dalam diam, bisikan itu terus terulang dalam benakku, terus terulang-ulang bagai sebuah mantra. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis bersama Rin hingga akhirnya Rin terlelap di bahuku.

Dan sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa berucap dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Seperti sebuah boneka tali yang rusak.

Begitu... menyedihkan.

Dan...

Aku harus bagaimana?


End file.
